Brothers Again
by Myne Comix Meg
Summary: "Let us just be brothers again someday. Please?" (Set during Thor 2: The Dark World. Contains spoilers. You have been warned.)


**Brothers** **Again**

**by Myne* Comix Meg**

**November 16 & 30, 2013**

* * *

(Set during Thor 2: The Dark World. Contain spoilers. You have been warned.)

Dedicated to Tom Hiddleston and Chris Hemsworth for their brilliant work as Thor and Loki, and for creating one of the most epic brotherly dynamics with their a friendship and incredible acting talent.

And to Loki, the clever new King!

For Asgard!

* * *

**~Svartalfhiem~**

Standing atop the cliff, he looks down around the windy mountains, envisioning in his mind the great battle which is soon to take place, just as Allfather once taught him to do. The Dark Elf Malekith is coming, and he must be prepared to put his plan into action. His Jane rests a ways behind him, the deadly Aether in her veins causing weariness to slow her steps to naught.

He takes a slow, deep breath.

"It'll never work," he hears beside him. Toneless, emotionless, and just slightly taunting.

His brother. Loki.

"Must you be so negative at a time like this?" he asks blandly. He can almost feel Loki's smile.

"I don't see how else you could look at it; it's just like Jötunheim all over again. Only, this time," he rattles his bonds, "I won't be able to haul your carcass away from being beaten miserably, thanks to your stroke of genius." He shakes his head. "That was a stupid day."

Thor carefully studies the lay of the land, wisely choosing to ignore the painful reminder of his past arrogance. Loki has been an almost incessant, constant nagging commentary since they and the Warriors Three broke out of Asgard. His negative chatter has almost caused Thor to reconsider the wisdom of his decision to bring the trickster several times.

"You will fight along side me without being bound; do not fret about that. You will have your chance to stab me in the back," he replies steadily.

Loki laughs. "My enemy grows wary of me already?" he berates through a forced smirk.

Truthfully, he's studying Thor's face more carefully than any tone in his voice will let on, since Thor is supposedly steadfastly refusing to look at him. But then he speaks, breaking something in Loki, and it's all he can do to keep his façade of indifference together.

"Let us just be brothers again, someday," Thor pleads quietly. "Please?"

The whole dusky gray realm sort of slows down, both of them trying to imagine what it would be like to have their innocence returned to them in a time when there is none, nor will there ever be again.

"Your heart always reaches for impossible wishes, Brother," says Loki thickly.

"Nothing is impossible, Loki," responds Thor. "When this madness ends, we can go back. We can always go back. For you, for me. Us. For Mother's sake."

Loki strains against the tears forming in his verdant green eyes at the mention of his dear Frigga, lost to him forever. His last words to her still pain him to the very core of his existence.

Thor smiles at him sadly, knowing thoughts of her torment his mind-sick brother. His own heart sinks a little further in his spirit when he remembers watching his strong father, the great Allfather, Odin, kneeling beside his wife amongst the ruin of the palace, how very tender, how very lost he looked as he held her empty body. He remembers his father's tears...

He lays a hand on Loki's shoulder, and pure blue eyes meet misty green.

"It's what she would have wanted; you know this," he adds softly.

"It's what she always wanted," speaks Loki, voice quieter than Thor's heard in a long time. "And yet, here I am in irons and fetters, destined to rot when all has failed for our enemies, if it truly will. And you, the son of Odin, will become king of Asgard. The rightful heir shall have his rule and reign on the throne. People will kneel. Realms will be subject to your hand. And what shall I have?" He lifts his own slender, white hands. "My bonds? My cell? Prince of the dungeons?" He gives a small smile and tilt of his head. "Don't lie, brother, it isn't becoming on you."

Thor squeezes his shoulder gently.

"Loki. Please."

It's almost a prayer; something tugs in Loki's chest.

The corners of Loki's lips turn up slightly for only an instant, and he blinks his wide eyes clear. He steps away, chains shaking against his leather breastplate with the movement. They stare each other down.

Then Loki gives the tiniest shake of his head, his lengthy raven locks twisting in the winds about his pale face. Thor's heart sinks again, and somehow knowing the impossibility of ever returning their bond to what it used to be individually causes their souls to shatter.

Because mere moments before Jane spots Malekith's ship manifesting on the dirty horizon and alerts them to it's presence, Loki whispers his broken answer.

"No..."

* * *

Fin.

* * *

**(A/N: Sorry about the shortness and my lengthy hiatus! Hope to be posting again soon! Much love for sticking with me and reading! Let's get a Thor 2 category going! For Asgard! Many thanks. - Meg)**


End file.
